Angel of the Puzzle
by Yugilina Babyblue
Summary: Long ago in ancient Egypt, there was a prophecy of the Angel of the Puzzle who would protect the Pharaoh from the evil that had started to rise. This is her story. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! : ).
1. chapter 1

Angel of the Puzzle

YugilinaBabyBlue

  
  


Disclaimer: 

  
  


Jouanna: I wanna do the disclaimer

  
  


Brina: Well, you can't It's her decision, not yours

  
  


Yugilina: I want Yugi or Yami to do the disclaimer.

  
  


Yami: Well, I'll start it. If you steal her story, you will be in grave danger. 

  
  


Brina: I'll hurt you with my spatula if you do.

  
  


Jouanna: And I have a chainsaw.

  
  


Yugi: Since no one has done it yet, Yugilina does not own Yu-gi-oh! Hope you enjoy the story!

  
  


Yami and Yugilina stand in front of Yugi to protect him while everyone gives the death glare for saying the disclaimer.

  
  


Now my story starts. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Chapter 1 

Death of a Loved One

  
  
  
  


***********Sasha's POV************

I was fourteen when I saw my father die. I lived in ancient Egypt the time when the shadow games existed my father had shadow powers and was a great duelists he was the older brother of the Pharaoh I never knew this until after he died that day. Some men came in and killed him they wanted to get revenge on the Pharaoh I hid and saw how they stabbed him over and over and over again. The next day a neighbor came over I was just sitting there looking at my father. "Sasha what happened?" I looked at her "Some men... they came over and...they...killed him." I cried even more as I ran out the house. I had no idea were I was running to I ran into some one. It was one of the Pharaoh's guards "Well look what we have here a trespassers and also a trouble maker from running into us on purpose." "but I... didn-" " be quiet we'll see what the Pharaoh has to say about this." he carried me off my best friend's Brina and Joanna saw and ran to tell my father not knowing what they were about to see. The guard's threw me on the floor and told the Pharaoh what had happened. He looked at me and

************ Yami's POV***********

"She looks like Sami" I thought. she had blood all over her and she looked as if she were a eight or nine years old. "I'm s-s-sorry highness my f-f-father Sami was... killed last night... a-a-and I didn't know where I-I-I was going." "Your father his name was Sami?" "Yes highness" I knew that if her name was what I thought it was she was the niece I never met. "What is your name?" " Sandra" I looked at her losing hope I knew I would never see my niece since my brother and me had the argument that made me ban him from the palace. She had the resemblance to what my niece would probably look like though she was short for her age she looked like she was about eight or nine but probably was fourteen, she had black and red hair with golden blonde bangs, but instead of it being spiked up it was down but it still had that spiky look to it. Unlike me and my brother she probably would have inherited her mother's innocent looking eyes but crimson like ours. I could also sense that she had shadow power's then I realized it wasn't her though and she could also be a threat due to her powers. I knew that if my brother ever did die I would be the one who would take care of her. Her eyes really reminded me of Asha she was one of the reason's why I hated my brother I loved her and I never knew why she choose him. The only thing I knew was that Sasha could be my daughter because of that night the night Sasha and I betrayed my brother. I loved her as much as she loved me and she told me that night. The only reason she had married Sami was because our father the Pharaoh had chosen her for him. Then she died when Sasha was born and the question she knew I wanted to ask her was left unanswered she took the answer to her grave. 

*****Flashback*******

"She's dying Yami she's dying." "I'm sorry, can I see her?" "of course everyone deserves to say goodbye" tears ran down Sami's eyes he loved her so much Yami walked in and saw her there. "Sasha" he whispered. she turned her eyes lit up a bit when she saw him. "Pharaoh I thought...you wouldn't...come." " of course I would come my love it pains my heart to see you like this even though are love was forbidden I never quit loving you since the day I saw you." "I love you too... please help Sami... look after... Sasha-" "Love you must tell me who-" " does it matter?...either way...I know you will still love... her." " yes-" she gasped he held her hand for the last time every second her life kept slipping away from this world and he knew that there was nothing that he could do. "Please don't leave me" he tried to hold back tears "I..love.. you ... Yami" then he kissed her already cold lips. he then felt her hand weaken and collapse to her side he knew his beloved Asha was gone forever. "Asha no I love you please don't leave me." he cried at her side his one true love was gone forever and there was nothing that he could do. "Love why I need you." he turned Sami stood there he was there from the minutes he heard her say that she loved Yami and when she did he felt as if dagger had gone through his heart he didn't want to believe that the two people he trusted the most had deceived him. "you bastard." "Sami its not what you think" he punched him. Yami fell to the ground then got up and punched him back "she never loved you she only married you because she had to." "Just because you're the stupid Pharaoh did not mean you had to steal her from me." " I didn't she was never yours." "you know what I'm not going to bury your whore I'm taking Sasha and leaving." "Fine but your banned from the palace and if you or Sasha ever come near here you will suffer." 

*****end flashback*****

I then just looked at the girl I felt sorry for her at first but I was so angered by the thought that my brother took the only person who was a part of Asha away from me I told the guards to take her to the whipping chamber. "NOOOOOOOO" I heard her scream little did I know that two of her friends would tell me something that would change my life forever.


	2. chapter 2

Angel of the puzzle

  
  


Yugilina BabyBlue 

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:

  
  


Yugilina: okay guys you are not going to fight over who gets to do the disclaimer again I'm sick so don't mess with me.

  
  


Brina: okay I got an idea I'll be in charger of it.

  
  


Jouanna: hey what about me

  
  


Yami: can I mind crush them?

  
  


Yugi: she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh

  
  


Brina: why does he always say the disclaimer?

  
  


Yugilina: because he's cute and short and doesn't wase time fighting over who's going to say it.

  
  


Jouanna: must kill them

  
  


Yami: take another step and I'll send your soul to hell

  
  


Jouanna: Yay I can see my grandpa

  
  


yugi: who's her grandpa?

  
  


Yugilina, Brina: The devil

  
  


here's the second chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******Brina and Jouanna's POV*********

We saw Sasha but she didn't hear us when we warned her where she was running to. She ran into the Pharaoh's guards we heard them say they were taking her to the Pharaoh. we ran to tell Sami but when we saw him stabbed on the floor we asked one of the neighbors that was preparing the mummification ceremony. 

"What happened?" 

"Some men came in and killed Sasha's father to get revenge on the Pharaoh because he was his younger brother." 

we ran out we didn't wait to hear the rest of the story, no matter what happened to us the Pharaoh had to know that he was punishing his own blood. We ran into the palace with several guards chasing us. When we got there we saw Sasha on the floor her back was bleeding and you could see the deep cuts form the whippings she had receive on her back. She could barely move from the pain and how weakened she was. 

  
  


"Let this be a lesson to you." 

  
  


"NOOOOO, she's Sasha your niece." 

  
  


"She said her name was Sandra." 

  
  


"No she does that to protect the people she loves incase she ever gets into trouble." 

  
  


"You swear to me that you are not lying." 

  
  


"We swear by our families and to the gods that we are not lying Highness."

He stepped down from his golden throne and walked towards her. He picked up her chin and looked into her eyes he recognized them we could tell by the expression on his face.

*******Yami's POV******* 

Her eyes they were the eyes of my beloved Asha but were the crimson color from my brother and I side of the family. I felt like tears were about to form my eyes my eyes after all these years of hoping to find her she was here in front of me. I asked Asha and the guys to please forgive me for I knew not that she was her child. The child of my beloved."I'm sorry" I whispered, she looked at me I could see the fear in her eyes. Then four guards came running in. They got her friends and started to take them away. "Sasha" I heard them yell. she turned she didn't want her friends to go what she had to go through. She wanted to help[ them somehow, then the eye of Ra suddenly appeared on her forehead and she sent all of the guards souls to the shadow realm without meaning to. Her powers were uncontrollable until she mastered them. She then turned towards me, the eye of Ra still flashing on her forehead. I knew that I was next, so I used my own shadow powers to protect myself. She was so weakened she passed out. "Sasha" her friends yelled. I picked her up and carried her to a chamber that I always had especially for her incase she ever came here. I then asked the healer to get some herbs to heal the wounds and I myself was the one who cleaned her wounds and put the medicine on them. I hoped she would be alright.

  
  


*******Sasha's POV*******

I woke up for a short while after the incident with my shadow powers going out of control. I saw the Pharaoh carrying me he looked very worried. I lost consciousness again. I hated him because he took my mother away, that's what my father always told me. For some reason though at that moment at the same time something wouldn't let me hate him. I woke up and saw him there. He was asleep at the foot of the bed. Why would a Pharaoh care for a nobody like me. He reminded me of my father, he woke up and looked at me, then he smiled.

  
  


******Yami's POV*******

I was glad she was okay. 

  
  


"How are you feeling?" I asked her. 

  
  


"Why do you ask Highness?" she still had fear in her eyes, but also she had hate. 

  
  


"Because you're her, Asha's daughter." 

  
  


"How did you know my mother's name?" 

  
  


" She was Sami's wife, he was my older brother."

  
  


"You stole my mother from him." 

  
  


"It wasn't like that, please let me explain." 

  
  


"Highness, please, just let me leave." 

  
  


"No, you still to weak."

  
  


"Then, please let me be alone."

  
  


"Fine, but I loved your mother and I just hope you can find out all the facts about what happened, before you start to judge my role in this." 

  
  


I left, when I got back to the throne room two guards entered with a slave whom they had just caught stealing. I had no time to here why. 

  
  


"Lock him up I'll punish him later."

  
  


"Yes, Highness." 

********Sasha's POV********

I thought a lot about what happened. I just couldn't forgive him, I knew nothing of the Pharaoh's part in the story. I go tup the wounds stung but I survived. I opened the golden doors and walked through the palace. There was a sculpture in a place, it seemed almost abandoned as if no one had been there for many years. It also seemed to be separated from everything else. The sculpture of the woman was beautiful, on the side there was an inscription that said "My Beloved Asha" "My mother" I whispered. There was also a painting next to it, a woman with beautiful silky looking black hair, she wore a white dress that had see through sleeves from the shoulder to the elbow. She wore golden arm bracelets one had the eye of Ra on it. Her eyes were violet and innocent looking like mine, except I had crimson colored eyes. She had a pleasant smile and looked mysteriously beautiful. I wondered why Pharaoh Yami had this. I walked through the palace looking for the Pharaoh's chambers. I walked back to my room when I lost hope, then I ran into someone. I fell on my back and it stung as much as the day I was whipped. 

  
  


"Ow, my back." 

  
  


"Are you alright?" It was the Pharaoh I tried to get up but I noticed my wounds started to bleed again. He picked me up and carried me back to my chambers. 

  
  


"This is why you should stay here." 

  
  


"I'm sorry Pharaoh." I said as he laid me down on my bed. 

  
  


It was silent, and I saw what he looked like clearly for the first time. He was sixteen when he met my mother according to what I heard and my father was eighteen. He was about thirty but looked as if he was in his early twenties. He was taller than me but short compared to every one else. He wore black pants He had a black shirt with a red eye of Ra on it. He wore a red cape and had gold arm bracelets on two with they eye of Ra on them. He wore a crown on his forehead you could see a golden eye of Ra on it. He had crimson eyes and like my father they gave him a dark look. He had red, and black spiked up hair with golden blonde bangs. He looked superior and intimidating as a Pharaoh, but as a friend he looked like someone who cared deeply about all the people he loved a nice kind caring person who would risk everything and anything for his friends and family. I was thinking to long and I noticed he was about to leave but I still wanted to know about his part in this whole story of the past.

  
  


"Pharaoh." 

  
  


"Yes" 

  
  


"Why did my father hate you?" 

  
  


"Your old enough to know now, I guess, I met your mother in the palace when my father was Pharaoh. He chose her for Sami, I never told him but when I looked into her eyes even though it was for that short while, I felt something special. We got to know each other and fell in love. I never knew what love was until that day. We would see each other in secret, then that day she had you she had to choose between you and her, she had grown ill a week before and kept on getting worse. I told her how much I loved her and she told me as well. Your father heard then we had a fight. I banned him from the palace and never saw him again, I wished I could see you because you were her daughter, I just never knew if-" 

  
  


"If what?" 

  
  


"If you were mine or Sami's daughter." 

  
  


my eyes grew wide I never expected my mother to do such a thing.

  
  


********Yami's POV********

I saw her reaction 

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Sasha, listen to me we never expected it to go that far."

  
  


"But it did." 

  
  


"Maybe I should leave, I just want you to know that I don't care who your father may be, in my heart you will always be my daughter." 

  
  


I was leaving when again she stopped me, she started to talk. 

  
  


"He didn't always think that way my father, some days he looked at me with hate and I could sense it in him though he also loved me. Other days he was really nice to me, when I would act or talk a certain way he'd say your probably his child and I never understood that until now, but you. You just met me and don't care who's daughter I am yet you still love me, why?" 

  
  


"Your innocent in all this it isn't your fault." 

  
  


"Thank you." she hugged me I told her to get some rest. 

I went back to the throne room but as I walked I went past the corridor to the statue and painting in memory of my beloved, and I felt as if she called my name. "Yami." I heard some one whisper I walked towards the painting. I had not been there in such a long time I loved Asha but her death was still very painful to remember I never got over it. I stepped in front of the painting, I would never forget her smile, her laugh, her eyes, I would never forget anything about her. Sasha looked like her but she had inherited the tri-colored hair and the crimson colored eyes. I heard my name again, I followed the voice I don't know why but I did then some thing hit me hard on the head and knocked me unconscious.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugilina: I hope you liked it.

  
  


Yugi: Please review 

  
  


Yami: or else 

  
  


Jouanna: your not scary yami

  
  


Brina: I know he's scary

  
  


points to bakura

  
  


Yugilina: how did he get here? anyways tell me what you think .

oh and thanks for the reviews, it will help me improve my writing skills

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Angel of the puzzle

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina Babylue

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:

  
  


Yugilina: Guys I'm sad, my dad won't let me use the computer because he thinks I'm going to burn the house down.

  
  


Brina: Well, you almost did!!!!

  
  


Jouanna: Yeah, wasn't it on christmas day?

  
  


Yugilina: Yeah, but they don't know that, and besides, I forgot that you're not supposed to put aluminum foil in the microwave, you've done it too Brina!!!!!!

  
  


Yami: Can someone please, just hurry up and do the disclaimer?

  
  


Yugi: I will!!!!!

  
  


Brina: NO, my turn.

  
  


Yugi: she doesn-

  
  


Jouanna and Brina cover his mouth, yugilina sweat drops in the background.

  
  


Yami: since you idiots are fighting...Yugilina doesn't own Yu-gi-oh

  
  


everyone death glares him

  
  


Yugilina: well here's chapter 3 

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******* Sasha's POV*******

I woke up and I felt a sharp pain in my heart, as if it were a warning. I quickly got up and left my chambers. I was walking towards the throne room when some guards were coming towards my direction. I had a bad feeling about them so I hid. They stopped right in front of the state I was hiding behind. 

  
  


"They caught the Pharaoh."

  
  


"The people won't miss him, they all thought he was cruel some times." 

  
  


"The master said to get the girl he doesn't want no one to ruin his plan, to take over the palace." 

  
  


"Her chambers are over here." 

  
  


"Yeah, we knew he would follow the voice of his beloved." They laughed evilly. 

  
  


"Yami." I said as I ran toward the statue and painting. 

  
  


I ran into a guard while I was looking for where they might have taken him. 

  
  


"We have good luck, we have the girl and the Pharaoh."

  
  


He grabbed me by the arm and took me to where Yami was and threw me on the floor. I saw him 

  
  


"Nooo, Pharaoh, what have you done to him!" I yelled angrily.

  
  


Anger rushed threw my veins I would not loose him. I would not see him die to. I ran towards him but couldn't get to him, an invisible wall was blocking my way. 

  
  


"Let me through." 

  
  


"No little one, you will see him die like your idiot father, wait but this is your father." an evil voice said, it was a high priest that had wanted to take over Yami's empire. They caught him and he was banned but spent time to master his powers to defeat Yami from what I could see. Then I thought about what he just said. 

  
  


"My father you killed him, how would you know who the real one is?"

  
  


"Yes I did kill Sami and isn't it obvious, blood is thicker and has a stronger bond than anything. Haven't you felt that there is something that bonds you two, you have his stubborn attitude, you are exactly like him, but you look like Asha."

I saw Yami had woken up. 

  
  


"You!" 

  
  


"Yes Pharaoh its me and I've come to get my revenge." He got a sword.

  
  


"No, Yami!" I yelled eyes flooded with tears. 

  
  


"There's nothing you can do child, your power is weak." 

  
  


"I won't let you hurt him." 

  
  


"I'd like to see you try and stop me." He started to walk towards Yami. 

  
  


"Yami!"

  
  


I would not let him die. anger flooded through me I started to be filled with shadow powers, the eye of Ra appeared on my forehead flashing brighter than ever. A blinding light started to fill the room, as I was outlined in darkness. The wall suddenly broke, I walked towards the Pharaoh, and the ex-high priest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Yugilina: I hope you liked 

  
  


Yugi: please review, hey why do I get the feeling that I said this lst time the story ended?

  
  


Brina: cause you did

  
  


Jouanna: yeah we need new lines

  
  


Yami: anyways review, and pl-

  
  


Seto: no flames

  
  


Brina: Yugilina what is the cold heartless jerk doing here

  
  


Yugilina: (sweat drop) I don't know, and thank you to all the people who reviewed.


	4. chapter 4

Angel of the Puzzle

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina Babyblue

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have half the story written out but I need to type it.

  
  


Joua: Took you long enough to remember!

  
  


Brina: Well look at the bright side Yugi and Yami aren't here yet so this time we can do the dis-

  
  


Yugi: We're here we just were listening to this very interesting conversation.

  
  


Yami: I really was falling asleep.

  
  


Yugilina: Okay can we get back to the disclaimer, Ra this is worse then when you wouldn't let me play with the candle,

  
  


Brina: Hey we were at Lorikins house I'm sure she doesn't want it to be burned down to the ground, you're a fuckin Pyro, I swear man.

  
  


Yugilina: Hey I like fire I like to burn paper with it and that's about it.

  
  


Yugi: Technically you're a pyro but I think Yami likes fire too.

  
  


Yami: Leave me out of this.

  
  


Joua: Don't worry Yugilina I'm still getting you the lighter for your b-day

  
  


Yugilina: Okay, since no one is saying it and I am the author of the story, I don't own Yu-gi-oh now lets continue while we're still young.

  
  


This is still Sasha's POV

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked towards the Pharaoh and the ex-highpriest.

  
  


"It's to late." he said as he started to move the sword towards Yami's heart, he was still weakened from the hit on his head, I didn't know what to do. I started to chant something that I didn't know that I knew, a portal to the shadow realm appeared and the Dark Magician came through. 

  
  


"Protect your Master." I commanded him.

  
  


The Dark Magician saw the situation, and immediately used Dark Magic Attack, Yami was not in the way so he would be fine, and the ex- High Priest(A/N: I don't know what to call him, if you have any ideas your welcome to give me a good name for him.) Used his powers to protect himself, but he fell back due to the power of the attack, but he got up and stared at me coldly as I stared coldly at him. 

  
  


"You will pay for ever trying to hurt Yami." 

  
  


"I'll kill him first little girl and there is nothing you can do that will stop me."

  
  


As he said that he used his powers to make the sword float over and stab Yami. 

  
  


"Noo!!!!" I yelled as a tear fell from my eye, the blinding light filled the room completely and I had floated in mid air, after some time the light left the room, and I came down, I was weak though I had never used my shadow powers to that extent before, I had banished the High priest to the shadow realm, and the dark magician was also sent back. I ran over to Yami.

  
  


"Yami please don't die!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


"Sasha" he barely whispered. 

  
  


Some guards and a healer had come in later when they finally where able to come in and took him to his chambers. I was told to go to mine, they noticed that I had been weakened tremendously. I walked in and laid down on my bed and fell asleep, when I woke up I had forgotten everything that had happened except the high priest Yami, and he was wounded. I went towards his chambers. I saw two guards there.

  
  


"You may go in highness."

  
  


"Highness???"

  
  


They didn't answer, I walked in and saw Yami, he was lying in his bed and a healer was there she was bandaging the wound, his face looked pale and for that instant I realized how much Yami meant to me, he was like another father.

  
  


"Will he be alright?" I asked the healer hoping she would say yes.

  
  


"I don't know highness," 

  
  


"Why do you call me that? I mean how do you know I'm not just a slave?"

  
  


"Well they say that you are the Pharaoh's daughter, so.."

  
  


"Please call me Sasha." 

  
  


"Yes high-, I mean Sasha, he is weak and he may..."

  
  


Her silence had answered my question.

  
  


I looked down I didn't want to accept the fact that he could...die.

  
  


"I must leave now and see if I can find anything to heal him, I pray to the gods that he lives."

  
  


"You're one of the few who actually cares."

  
  


"Pharaoh Yami is really a kind-hearted person, as a child he was always so loving but when his Mother, father, and Asha died, then he banished his brother from the palace out of a moment of rage, he was never the same."

  
  


"Thanks for caring."

  
  


She bowed much to my disliking and left, then I heard someone from the door.

  
  


"I don't care who she is, if we are going to try and heal him she can't stay." 

  
  


Two men came in, they were the high priest of now Seto and the leader of Yami's council, Pegasus, Seto was only two years older than me, and Pegasus well I wouldn't know he's older than Yami I don't know, when they came in Seto's face softened, I also felt an evil presence from Pegasus and I didn't like it.

  
  


~*~*~*~*Seto's POV~*~*~*~*

I calmed down, she was really pretty, and looked like Asha I never met her but I had seen the picture of her in the farthest corridor of the palace. the only difference between her and her mother was her hair, and her eye color they were exactly like Yami's. 

  
  


"I'm sorry but you can't stay here."

  
  


"Why not??!!"

  
  


She looked scared but she would not get thrown out that easily.

  
  


"We have to perform a ritual that could save him." 

  
  


She then looked at Pegasus who was walking towards Yami, she ran over and stood in his way.

"Move child!!!!"

  
  


"No I won't let YOU come near him!!!!" 

  
  


"Don't get me angry I wouldn't wan to hurt you!!!!"

  
  


"I said NO!!!!!"

  
  


Pegasus always saw everyone below him, but especially her since she grew up as one, he grabbed her arm to pull her out of the way, but it angered her more. I sensed shadow powers being summoned, and the eye of Ra appeared on her fore head.

  
  


"Pegasus let her stay."

  
  


"Now, why would I..."

  
  


"She could be of some help."

  
  


She still looked at him coldly as if daring him to try something, so she could have a good excuse to hurt him. She seemed very protective of Pharaoh Yami, I told her to sit down on front of the bed, and meditate. We would try to send some of her shadow magic to him it would strengthen him, then the rest would be left to us. We would all have to send some shadow magic to him. When we did I felt her weakening I asked her mentally if she wanted she could quit, but she wouldn't until the end of the ritual. When it ended he looked better, but Sasha looked as pale as he did. 

  
  


"Sasha, you can go rest now me and th.."

  
  


"No, I don't trust Pegasus, and I won't let anyone hurt him again."

  
  


"You have to understand nothing bad w..."

  
  


"No, you have to understand that I will stay whether any one likes it or not."

  
  


"Fine, just calm down."

  
  


She sat in a chair watching me and the healers every move, Pegasus had left.

  
  


~*~*~*~*Pegasus' POV~*~*~*~*

  
  


That stupid brat interfered with my plan, I would have been able to cast that spell mentally so that nothing could save him, I guess I'll have to get rid of her first.

I will let no one stop me with my plans to kill Yami, and take over. I have to kill the girl, she has shadow magic, and she can summon them without even trying, she has great power. It's just like that bastard Pharaoh's family to have great power, if she masters them she will be as powerful as Yami, and both me and High Priest Seto have heard of the prophecy of the protector of the Pharaoh called the Angel of the Puzzle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina: well that was it, oh and thank you for the reviews, I never thought I would get 12.

  
  


Brina: You know you write to much Drama, like that really long story you started last year, I told you Drama Queen of the Millenia.

  
  


Joua: Oh Ra, here we go again.

  
  


Yugilina: I am not, WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL!!!!

  
  


Yugi: Guys quit fighting.

  
  


Yami: Actually it is very interesting.

  
  


Brina: You should talk you're the Drama King.

  
  


Yami: I am not.

  
  


Joua: I'm surrounded by idiots

  
  


Yugi:(sweat drops)


	5. chapter 5

Angel of the Puzzle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina Babyblue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.   
  


Brina: Took you long enough, mortal.  
  


Yugilina: And your supposed to be Ryou's cousin.  
  


Brina: Hey, I'm a Bakura and I'm proud.  
  


Joua: You guys I'm hungry.  
  


Yugilina: I think we should just do the disclaimer.  
  


Yugi: I'll do it.  
  


Yami: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and you should change that I haven't updated in a while to I haven't updated in a millenia!!!!  
  


Yugilina: ANYWAYS!!!!lets continue with the story and again I apologize for making you guys wait so long for me to update.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


~*~*~*~*Sasha's POV*~*~*~*~  
  


I felt weak but I would not leave Yami's side, Seto and the healer did all they could, now it was up to Yami.   
  


"If anything happens send someone to tell me." High Priest Seto said.  
  


"Yes sir." answered the healer.  
  


He then looked at me and he told me " Don't worry to much Sasha, Yami is a strong person, he'll make it."   
  


I nodded, and with that he left the room. I waited for hours, and pretty soon the day turned into night, and sadly there was still no reaction from Yami. I was half asleep on the floor when someone entered the now dark room. I hid from all light to see who it was, and a look of hate come across my face when I saw who it was. It was the bastard of bastard's in my eyes, no other than Pegasus, a servant came in seconds after he had entered.  
  


"Master Pegasus-"   
  


"LEAVE!!!" he ordered her at once.  
  


"Yes, but High Priest Set-"  
  


"I said leave!!!!" he said more harshly.  
  


"But sir, I was sent to-" she was cut off she hid her face for Pegasus had raised his hand ready to strike her.   
  


I wouldn't let him hurt her, I ran in front of her and took the hit falling to the ground hard, I had taken the hit on my back. It caused my wounds to once again open and cause the pain to throb once again.   
  


"I suggest you leave Pegasus, you have no business here." I spat.  
  


"I thought you were at your chambers."   
  


"When I said I wouldn't let you come near him, I meant it."   
  


He glared at me as I did to him also, he left completely infuriated and I could sense it. The slave seemed very worried though I guess it was because of my wounds.  
  


"High-" I cut her off  
  


"Just Sasha."   
  


" oh, um Sasha are you okay?"  
  


"Yes, is that for Yami?" I asked pointing at the glass in her hand.  
  


"No master Seto told me to give this to you, he said it would recover your strength."  
  


"Thank you." I told her as she left.  
  


I drank one sip of the stuff and felt better though the taste was enough to kill. I tried my best to stay calm as I looked at Yami, I felt like crying I didn't want him to die yet that was what seemed too be happening he was dying, but I stayed this time making sure I didn't fall even the least bit asleep, finally hours later I walked over and knelt nest to his bed. I grabbed one of his cold hands holding it tightly in my own.  
  


"Yami" I whispered "Yami please don't die, I need someone to be there for me, I need a father figure and right now you've been that to me a father." A silent tear escaped and slid sown my cheek and landed on his hand. I put my head down on his bed and started crying.   
  


*~*~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~*~*  
  


Yami slowly opened his harsh crimson eyes, but they softened when he saw Sasha crying.  
  


"Sasha." he managed to whisper as he slowly turned his head to face her.  
  


"Yami you alive, your okay, I- I 'm so happy."  
  


Yami just smiled, he was glad to see her happy although the was still in pain, he was still happy as long as she was happy.  
  


"I have to go and tell Seto."  
  


"Yes, but he doesn't, like people to, yell."   
  


"Okay, I'll go look for him."  
  


I ran out and down many corridors and finally came to his chamber which he was walking out of.  
  


"HE"S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!" I yelled excitedly.  
  


"Don't yell it cause to many echoes."  
  


"Seto your such a pessimist."  
  


He just rolled his eyes as he walked with her to the Pharaoh's chambers.  
  


~*The nest day Yami's POV*~  
  


I was able to walk today, as I sat upon the golden throne Sasha came in. But now she looked very different. She wore a long white silky dress that went to her ankles, from her shoulders to her wrist the fabric was a see through white silk. Her hair was down as always but now cleaned had a beautiful silky shine to it, just like her mothers hair. On her wrist were two golden bracelets and she also were two golden arm bands one of them had the eye of Ra carved into them, which was the sign of Royalty.   
  


"Hi Yami."   
  


"She told me."  
  


"Hi Sasha, you look like a princess."   
  


"That's because I am one Yami."   
  


"I know I was just wondering what you'd say."  
  


"Yami what are you going to do today?"  
  


The guard answered.  
  


"Highness will go see the tomb robber Bakura whom we've finally caught."  
  


'Wait Bakura ' Yami thought 'but he's never caught that easily, I have the feeling that no goog low life is up to something, I only hope I can keep Sasha out of danger because right now these are dangerous times and I must protect her.'  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Yugilina: Well that's all I could find I lost the rest of my papers.  
  


Bakura: Foolish mortal why do you have to be so baka?  
  


Yugilina: hey who let you talk.  
  


Brina: Anyways Please review.  
  


Joua: she is really sorry you know and she need reviews to continue if you liked this story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
